left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
Left 4 Dead's Soundtrack is composed by Mike Morasky. He was also involved in the soundtrack for Team Fortress 2, another highly successful franchise from Valve. Music is a big part of the Left 4 Dead experience. It brings suspense to a bad situation, alerts you when something happens, and sends chills down your spine. The music is dynamic and is controlled by Left 4 Dead's Director. Most of the music is centered around the experience of the game through the Survivors, though music does play while playing as the Infected. __TOC__ General Tracks Left 4 Dead 150px|right Left 4 Dead is the main theme of the game. The noticeable cue in this song reoccurs in many other musical pieces in the game, such as in the Tank themes. This usage of a often-repeated cue in Left 4 Dead's soundtrack is similar to how some real-life movies have cues (or leitmotifs) which recur throughout their soundtracks. Left 4 Dead 2 [[Video:Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack Left 4 Dead|thumb|left|150px|All five Left 4 Dead 2 menu themes]] Left 4 Dead 2 uses main menu songs that are in the style of each campaign. Dead Center, Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever, Hard Rain and The Parish as the 5 main menu themes. Left 4 Death thumb|150px|left|Left 4 Death [[Video:Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack Left 4 Death'|thumb|150px|right|Left 4 Death in Left 4 Dead 2]] Left 4 Death plays when you have died as a Survivor. The first twelve seconds of it play if the Survivors have been overwhelmed. When a Survivor other than the player has died, a monotone variant of this song is played. "Left 4 Death" in Left 4 Dead 2 has changed in tone. Skin on Our Teeth thumb|150px|left thumb|right|150px Skin on Our Teeth plays at the end of every campaign's finale, when the rescue vehicle has arrived, and the Survivors are attempting to board it while attempting to evade the Director's very last stand against the Survivors. The Left 4 Dead 2 "Skin on Our Teeth" is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed to fit Left 4 Dead 2. This track was made to keep the players on edge. Pray for Death thumb|150px|left Pray for Death '''plays at the beggining of ever chapter barring the first one, when the survivors are gathering their supplies and just about to exit the safe room. The name refers to the horrible situation that they're in and how they would rather die than beacome Infected. This track was made, having a very constant rythem, to give a sense of security but also temporary stay, almost like elevator music. = The Monsters Without thumb|150px|left thumb|150px|right '''The Monsters Without plays at the end of every chapter barring the finale, after the Survivors have reached and closed the safe room door, with statistics being shown and the next chapter loading in Left 4 Dead. The "Monsters Without" in Left 4 Dead 2 has changed. The Monsters Within thumb|150px|left thumb|150px|right The Monsters Within plays after one or more of the Survivors have boarded the rescue vehicle and escaped, and throughout the "credits." The Left 4 Dead 2 "The Monsters Within" is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed. Gas Can of Victory thumb|150px|leftGas Can of Victory plays when the final gas can is needed to win the current round of a Scavenge map and is used to keep both teams on their feet, it's also very similar to "Skin on Our teeth" music theme and gives the same effect. The name is self explanatory as it's the gas can that will win your team the round thus making you victorious. This song is actually a part of the Tank theme, but it has been edited for Left 4 Dead 2. Chocolate Helicopter thumb|150px|leftChocolate Helicopter 'is the song used in the intro video of ''Left 4 Dead 2. The name refers to the sarcastic comment Nick makes toward Coach during the video Campaign Themes Left 4 Dead No Mercy thumb|150px|left '''Mercy Killer is the theme of the No Mercy campaign (The name is a reference to the name of a person who enforces mercy killing, in other words euthanasia). It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Apartments, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the rooftop. Crash Course thumb|150px|right Crash Course is the theme of the Crash Course campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Alleys. Death Toll thumb|150px|left Toll Collector is the theme of the Death Toll campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Turnpike, and it will not end until the Survivors begin to move along the road. A coding error on the Xbox 360 version (PC version is unconfirmed) seems to stop this theme from playing completely in some consoles Dead Air thumb|150px|right Dead Baron is the theme of the Dead Air campaign (The name is a reference to Manfred Von Richthofen better known has the Red Baron). It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Greenhouse, and it will not end until the Survivors have entered the room below them. Blood Harvest thumb|150px|left Grim Reaper is the theme of the Blood Harvest campaign (the name is a reference to the Grim Reaper, the personification of death that uses a scythe to collect souls, a scythe is a also a normal tool to agriculture used for collecting harvests). It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Woods, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the campsite. The Sacrifice thumb|150px|right The Sacrifice is the theme of The Sacrifice campaign. This music has similarities to music found in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. It can be heard at the beginning of the campaign. Note that after 1:17 music turns into Left 4 Dead 2's banjo theme, not the original Left 4 Dead's theme. Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center thumb|left|150px The theme of the Dead Center campaign is called South of Human '''(a reference to Slayer's song ''South of Heaven ''and the game's setting in the American South). The full song plays at the beginning of The Hotel. The main musical tone is to that of a banjo. The Passing thumb|right|150pxThe theme of the The Passing campaign is called '''Dead Light District (a reference to a red-light district). The tune starts off as the music of Blood Harvest as a reference to the presence of the original survivors, then a second theme enters with a strong jazz organ, (referred to as "internal organs" in the game file.) The music is similar to that played at a party or a night club because Rayford is portrayed as a city with a vibrant nightlife. Dark Carnival thumb|left|150px The theme of the Dark Carnival campaign is called Death is a Carousel '(a reference to Tom Cochrane's ''Life is a Highway). The full song plays at the beginning of The Highway. The main musical theme is to that of a carnival carousel and a musical saw. Swamp Fever thumb|right|150px The theme of the Swamp Fever campaign is called ''Died on the Bayou (a reference to Creedence Clearwater Revival's ''Born on the Bayou). The full song plays at the beginning of Plank Country. The main musical theme is to that of a fiddle and accordion. Hard Rain thumb|left|150px The theme of the Hard Rain campaign is called 'O Sweet Death '(refering to the campaigns central location of a sugar mill). The full song plays at the beginning of The Milltown. Some of this theme can be heard in the Left 4 Dead 2 Zombie Survival Guide Trailer. The main musical theme is to that of an acoustic slide guitar and harmonica. The Parish thumb|right|150px The theme of The Parish campaign is called 'Dead Easy '(a reference to Big Easy, the nickname of New Orleans where the campaign is set). The full song plays at the beginning of The Waterfront. The main musical theme is similar to that of a jazz funeral. Infected Tank thumb|150px|left thumb|150px|right thumb|150px|right '''Tank is the musical cue of the Tank, which plays after the Tank has noticed the Survivors and loops until it has been killed. Normally, Tanks have 2 different themes, one that plays when the Tank has spawned during normal campaign, and one that plays during the finale. In Dark Carnival, finale Tanks are accompanied by a heavy rock version of the Tank's song to associate with the Midnight Riders theme of the finale. The first song is a play on the song Midnight Ride called Midnight Tank. The second song is a play on the song One Bad Man called One Bad Tank. Witch thumb|150px|right Witch is the musical cue of the Witch. The first fourteen seconds of the track loop play as long as the Survivors are in close proximity to the Witch, and from 0:15 to 0:45 is what plays after the Witch has been startled. From 0:45 and on is the music that plays when a witch has incapacitated her victim and is tearing them apart or if the witch has been set on fire. The Wandering Witch thumb|150px|left The sounds that play for the Witch during the daylight. When approaching the Witch 'lost_little_witch' plays, when getting close to the Witch 'loud_angry_little_witch' plays. When startled, it uses the same soundtrack with the original witch soundtrack. Bride Witch right|thumb|150px This song is played when the player is within the Bride Witch's vicinity in the First Chapter of the Passing. It is a variation of the Bridal Chorus (generally known as "Here Comes the Bride" or "Wedding March" in English-speaking countries) mixed with the Witch's standard theme. Similar to the original, it will get louder as the player approaches her. Bacteria Bacteria is a name for the Special Infected jingle that plays when one is around (even in spawning mode). They each have their own tune to identify them by. They also have a song that plays when their attacks hit. Every Special Infected's Bacteria have their own select number of notes, and two versions of said notes played on piano and string. However, no Infected has a Bacteria with only one note, seven notes or nine notes. It may be a good idea to know which bacteria music corresponds to which infected, as it gives clues to what kind of Special Infected is going to attack your team (as Survivors) next when distinct growls and noises Special Infected make are inaudible. Hunter thumb|150px|left The Hunter's attack is known as Exenteration. Exenteration is also a medical term for disembowelment, which is fitting as the Hunter claws at your stomach. Its theme has three notes and its the fastest one and with more tempo to go with the speed of the Hunter. Smoker thumb|150px|right The Smoker has two musical cues that play when attacking. The one when Survivors are being dragged away is named Tongue Tied, then the song played when fully constricted is called Asphyxiation. Asphyxiation is a term for suffocation, fitting for the Smoker. It consists of two notes. Boomer thumb|left|150px The Boomer's attack is known as Pukricide. This term comes from puke and the suffix -icide, making the term mean "To kill by means of vomit.". For the Boomer, five notes play. Charger thumb|right|150px The Charger has two songs that go along with him. Contusion plays when he grabs a Survivor then Mortification plays as he pounds them into the ground. Contusion is another term for bruise (probably from being slammed by him or referring to the Charger's bruised and rocky right arm) and Mortification can mean either humiliation, or decay of a part of the body, possibly referring to the Charger's shriveled arm. Its theme has six notes and it has been the only theme that has changed, in the Swamp Fever videos from E3 it shows it was only the violin without the trumpets and it was slower with a different tempo but with the same mood. Spitter thumb|150px|left The Spitter's song is called Enzymicide. Enzymes are a type of protein that speeds up chemical reactions while the suffix -icide means to kill. Therefore, the term means "to kill by means of Enzymes". Its theme has four notes. Jockey thumb|150px|right The Jockey's song is called Vassalation. The word can be broken into two parts, Vassal and -ation. Vassal means slave, and -ation can be "state of", so the word means "state of being a slave," referring to the players inability to control their own movements. "Vassalation" is also a play on "vacillation", meaning "to waver in course or opinion" or "to sway through lack of equilibrium"; again, referring to the Jockey's effect on the Survivor. It is the longest bacteria at a total of eight notes. Misc. Tracks Train to Miami thumb|150px|left Train to Miami is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by the hardcore punk/noise rock band Steel Pole Bath Tub, fronted by Mike Morasky, and played in their album The Miracle of Sound in Motion. According to Morasky himself, he was surprised when he found out that the person responsible for creating the commercials decided to use his song. Grounds for Divorce thumb|150px|right Grounds for Divorce is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by British band Elbow, which was a part of their album The Seldom Seen Kid, released in 2007. Electric Worry thumb|150px|left Electric Worry is a song played by Clutch in the Left 4 Dead 2 TV Spot, off the album From Beale Street to Oblivion, released in 2007. Jukebox The following are songs played on the jukebox in the waterfront cafe, in the small cafeteria's jukebox in the plank country, the jukebox in the pool-room in The Underground, and the one inside the house to the left of the bridge in The Port and Port Finale. Re: Your Brains Re: Your Brains is a song by Jonathan Coulton, also available on the Rock Band Music Store for 80 Microsoft Points. Its chorus (starting after 'You're all gonna die screaming') will attract a horde. The song can also be downloaded from Jonathan Coulton's blog. thumb|left|150px The Saints Will Never Come The Saints Will Never Come is a jazzy, Louis Armstrong-like tune, and likely a pun of the song "When the Saints Go Marching In". This song also plays in the background when you start up the Crescendo event in The Quarter. thumb|150px|right One Bad Man One Bad Man is a song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. The riff of the song bears some resemblance with the riff of the song "Seek & Destroy" by the American thrash metal band Metallica. This song is currently available for download on the Rock Band Network for 80 Microsoft Points. thumb|150px|left Midnight Ride Midnight Ride, sometimes known as Midnight Riding, is another song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. Midnight Ride was also used in a commercial advertising Left 4 Dead 2. This song is currently in playtesting and will be available to download soon on the Rock Band Network. thumb|150px|right Save Me Some Sugar (This Won't Take Long) Save Me Some Sugar (This Won't Take Long) is a Midnight Riders song released in The Passing. It can be used to obtain the "Killing Them Swiftly To This Song" achievement. After the first chorus is heard (2:03), the lyrics go "Aw yeah..{gibberish}..Alright". When the gibberish is played backwards, it says "Bill is dead", in reference to the "Paul is dead" legend, and the fact that Bill was the Survivor who canonically died. thumb|150px|left All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass) thumb|150px|right All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass) is an official song by the Midnight Riders, meant to celebrate the Holidays. It makes various references to Christmas traditions of Santa Claus, The Christmas song "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus" (the lyrics "You stole my woman" humorously refers to this song.) and Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. It also has tune similar to that of La Grange by ZZ Top, whom the Riders strongly resemble. It was released around christmas 2009 but implemented in-game with The Sacrifice. The song was given an offical backstory on the offical Midnight Riders youtube page, "In 1987, the Midnight Riders were asked to participate in a children's charity Christmas album with their rock peers. The Riders refused. In a 1993 Guitar God Magazine article, Dusty explained: "Givin' kids charity just makes 'em weak, man. Teach a kid to fish, he can eat fish his whole life. Teach a kid NOT to fish, he starves to death. Where I come from that's murder, Homes." A few years later, the Riders grudgingly agreed to participate in a 1998 Christmas album in exchange for not having to do 30,000 hours of community service. "All I Want For Christmas is to Kick Your Ass" was written, recorded and mailed in less than one hour." Still Alive Still Alive is a song by Jonathan Coulton, vocals by Ellen McLain. It is the popular credits song to Portal, another of Valve's games. It stands as the rarest song to play on the jukebox. However the song is played much more frequently on the demo version of Left 4 Dead 2. It appears to have more chances to get played in The Passing. thumb|150px|right Category:Left 4 Dead Soundtracks